Finding Home
by Potato Army
Summary: When 2 girls, half-sisters, related by their father Poseidon(Could've made this a crossover, but the only similarity to P.J. And the Olympians is Poseidon,I decided not to),run away from home and end up in middle-earth, they're thrown into a battle for a home they never knew, and yet are loyal too. Will they find their home? (Sorry, I suck at summaries, and this is my first fanfic)


It was pitch black out, but the freedom stung Ryder's face much more than the cold. After all, it was cold, and it was like 10:00 at night. But tonight… tonight would be the night. Freedom. Her sword, though not totally practical for modern-day use, hung at her side, her 2 daggers hidden up her combat boots, and hunting knife concealed under her jacket. Bree walked by her side.

Bree was her half-sister. They were related by their father, Poseidon. That's right, as in the immortal Greek god of the sea, earthquakes, horses… Their mothers, however, were totally different.

But just because the girls were different in lineage, they looked alike. They both had the same pale skin, slightly curly (or freakishly curly, in Ryder's case), brown hair, brown/green eyes, and, of course their builds were like a gymnast's build. Light, lithe, and agile, but also strong. At their side trotted Nadeyat'sya. That meant "hope" in Russian. It was a fitting name, too. The dog was a Black Russian Terrier. He was big, and would act as a guard dog on their journey down to Florida.

You see, the girls had no interest in staying where they were. They were sick of people telling them what to do, just because they thought they had authority. Ryder had always been the rebel. She dressed punk style, black, black, and the occasional red/olive green or graphic designed shirt. Her shoulder-blade length dark brown hair curled tightly, but Bree's stayed loose, or at least loose to some extent. Ryder was no stranger to the back streets, the alleyways, and street fights. She as a one-girl gang, and half the kids at school were terrified at her. She was a genius, but she hated showing it, and rarely gave anything at school. But the ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder) probably didn't help, either. At home, she returned to an alcoholic mother who had bad ways of taking out her frustration with Ryder. (Look at some of the scars, and you'd know). She had a vulgar mouth, and was in general a pretty big bully. But she was loyal, loyal as one could be. She fought for those who had done her justice or those whom she cared about.

Bree was always the quieter one, though she shared her half sister's vulgar mouth. She rarely got in as much trouble as Ryder. Then again, that wasn't saying much. Ryder knew principal like a best friend, 'cause she went there at least once a week, room 105 (the detention/time out room) at least 3 times a week, and of the counselor's office 2+ times a week. Bree got sent to room 105 maybe once a week, and had only been to the principal's once.

But now, none of that mattered. What mattered was fighting, and survival. Both girls could handle a sword, dagger, knife, bow and arrow, and Ryder, ironically, considering her name, could ride a horse well for her young age. 11. Bree was 12. (YOU'RE ONLY OLDER BY 11 MONTHS!) Not only that, but any place there was water, there was bound to be an advantage in a fight for these 2. Bree was more than the water, but Ryder was better with animals, especially horses. But they could both harness their father's powers, often to their advantage.

It was maybe the 3rd Tuesday of March, and the girls were in North Carolina. It was dark, because, well, it was night. The dog was taking guard duty tonight, because he was a guard dog. Mostly, Nadeyat'sya was called Naz by the girls for short, because who wanted to pronounce Naz's full name? Anyways, it was about 11:00 P.M., and the dog started barking.

"What is it, Naz? Dafuq do you want this early in the night? It's not even 2 yet, goddamit!" Ryder said, groaning and turning on her side. She may have been used to getting up early, but that didn't mean she had to.

Turns out, the Naz was barking at a bright yellow light filling the small clearing. Ryder shook her older sister awake.

"Bree, get up, get ready to fight. Bree opened her eyes, and jumped up (They slept in their clothes in case of attack, and besides pajamas were too cold.). Both girls held weapons at the ready, but a shock wave roared over them. They woke up surrounded by 3 gross, large, very large, stone statues. Ryder recognized them. She was a Tolkienist by definition (Used to be Ringer), and she knew where they were. The Trollshaws. In middle-earth. And that shouldn't be possible.

"Bree… I think we just fucked up. Majorly."

"What?"

"I think we're in middle earth."

"We don't have any drugs. That isn't possible. Go back to sleep."

"BREE, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Ryder shouted, which eventually made Bree wake up. Towering over her was a frozen Bert, though neither girl realized it at the time.

"AHH! HOLY SHIT! What. The. Fuck."

"Told ya. You recognize this from the Hobbit, don't you?"

"I didn't pay attention to that nerd shit!"

"Oh, fuck you!"

"Okay, let's quit fighting and figure out what the hell we're doing."

"Deal."

"Alright, you know more, Ryder. Whadya know?"

"We're close to Rivendell, I know that. But I don't want to go there, I want to go to Bree."

"Was that a joke?"

"Yes and no."

"Fuck you."

"You too."

"Bree shouldn't be that far away. We can walk to Hobbiton, which is like 2 days away, and then after that we can find Bree!"

"Fine. But if you're only taking us there to humiliate us…"

"You mean you… But I won't, don't worry."

"I don't trust you."

"Good. You know better than too." Ryder said teasingly.

"Let's get moving. Naz!" Called Bree, and the dog trotted up behind them.

The girls packed what they had, and set out for Bree.


End file.
